


We Were Victims of the Night

by RoonilWazlibMalfoy, SiriuslyThatBitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BDSM, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, F/F, Girls Kissing, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Praise Kink, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonilWazlibMalfoy/pseuds/RoonilWazlibMalfoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyThatBitch/pseuds/SiriuslyThatBitch
Summary: As much as she would love to take Granger head on, she’s a Slytherin and that’s simply not how things are done. Cunning and ambition are two of their defining traits and the bookish mudblood was about to discover why. It was going to take some serious scheming to get her just where Pansy wanted her, but then again the things you had to work hardest for always seemed to be the sweetest.





	1. Chapter 1

Pansy scoffs as her eyes land on the walking bush that was once Hermione Granger. Her hair has always been a complete disaster, but the humidity from her cauldron has turned it into a right horror show. Laughing softly to herself Pansy stirs her own potion, watching it bubble as her thoughts drift. 

She’d be the first to admit that teasing the swotty mudblood had been her favorite past time for years, but something seems to have changed over the summer. The frumpy little bookworm has grown into herself. Her legs are long and slender, her hips dip deliciously, and her breasts while not exceedingly large, fit her petite frame beautifully. Lips a perfect pink are pursed as she scrutinizes her potion, her cheeks flushed a sinful red while her brown eyes narrow at the instructions in her book. It’s clear even from two tables away that the girl is flustered, and it somehow makes her even more delectable. 

This attraction isn’t novel to Pansy in the slightest. She’s known she was attracted to the fairer sex for quite a while now. Everyone knew of she and Draco’s relationship during fifth year, but it had only taken one fumbling attempt at sex for both of them to confirm their homosexuality. Naturally they couldn’t exactly publicise the revelation, and so decided to stay with each other for appearances. It afforded them both a safeguard while they explored the wonders of the same sex. 

Draco had made it clear that he had no intentions to strike up the deal again this year, which suited Pansy just fine if she was honest. Although it was the perfect cover, fawning over him had begun to nauseate her. 

Lowering the heat on her own cauldron as it starts to bubble Pansy steals another glance at the other girl. To say she’s well rewarded would be an understatement. Granger’s oblivious to Pansy’s gaze, she bends to grab another quill from her bag. Her overly long skirts from the past have been traded in for a slightly shorter version that just barely teases at what Pansy is sure is a tight little arse. Biting her lip on a soft groan Pansy commits the view to memory, wishing for all the world she could push the skirt up just an inch higher and confirm her suspicions. 

“Pans, close your mouth you’re starting to drool.” Her best friend Daphne Greengrass says softly, snapping her out of her daze. Daphne had been the second person to learn about Pansy’s sexuality, and she was extremely relieved that nothing about their friendship had changed. Some of her first dabbling had been late at night in their dorm room, but Daphne decided early on it wasn’t her thing. 

“I don’t know what you mean Daph.” Pansy slides a blank expression onto her face, as only a true Slytherin can, when she responds. Daphne shoots her a look that clearly conveys she’s not fooled. She’s always been able to see right through her bullshit. 

“Yeah, and Crabbe and Goyle got O’s on their O.W.L.S.” Pansy chuckles at her friend and shakes her head in reply. 

“Alright class lets see how your potions turned out, shall we?” Slughorn says jovially to the class. Taking her potion off the heat Pansy allows her eyes to flit over the nervously shifting bookworm once again. The movement is endearing in an odd way, and Pansy thinks she’s made a truly stupid decision in that moment. Mudblood or not the girl was undoubtedly fit, and Pansy was dying to see what was underneath that perfectly fitted oxford and pleated skirt. 

“What have we got here Miss Granger.” The portly man leans over the cooling potion before him smiling widely. “Ahh lovely as usual. Full marks.” A wide smile breaks out across her face, tension falling out of her shoulders at the teacher’s praise. It takes everything in Pansy to keep for laughing at the little swot. If she had any chance of getting under Granger’s skirt, she’d have to curb her love of teasing her. At least until she could tease her in the dirtiest ways. 

Slughorn moves to her table, but Pansy offers nothing more than a slight smile as she watches the little lioness pack up her table. Her potion is more than passible, and right now she has far bigger things to worry about than a simple calming draught. With a flick of Slughorn’s wand the potion disappears and Pansy moves to collect her own things. 

As much as she would love to take Granger head on, she’s a Slytherin and that’s simply not how things are done. Cunning and ambition are two of their defining traits and the bookish mudblood was about to discover why. It was going to take some serious scheming to get her just where Pansy wanted her, but then again the things you had to work hardest for always seemed to be the sweetest. Smirking at her own joke Pansy hefts her bag onto her shoulder and waits for Daphne to follow. The first step was confirming Granger’s interest in women, and she had just the way to test it. 

*****

“You what!” Daphne’s voice rises as few octaves as she shoots Pansy a disbelieving look. The two girls are sitting legs crossed on Pansy’s bed with the curtains drawn. Affixing an exasperated expression on her face Pansy straightens her legs out over the green silk sheets before responding.

“I need you to put on those lace boy shorts you love so much, hike up your skirt, and bend over in full view of Granger. Honestly Daph, it’s not rocket science.” Daphne’s blush deepens further into the roots of her blonde hair as she stares at her best friend. 

“And why in Salazar’s name would I do that.” Arms crossed over her chest she locks eyes with Pansy, one eyebrow raised in challenge. Brown eyes narrow in response as Pansy lowers her voice an octave.

“Three reasons. One, I am your best friend and best friends help their best friend. Especially if it could potentially get them laid. Two, I covered both you and Theo’s arses when you decided to go for a quick shag in the hedge maze this summer.” The other girls eyes are wide as saucers filling Pansy with a quiet glee. She does so love winning. “Three you have a much nicer arse than I have, and any girl that’s even the tiniest bit bent would sneak a peek. I have many glorious attributes, unfortunately I can’t show as much tit as I’d need to, to get an accurate read.” The last comment has the blonde giggling softly. 

“Fine. But you owe me.” Pushing her onyx hair over her shoulder Pansy shoots her a smirk in reply. 

“You’re a Goddess among women Daph.” The other girl shakes her head but smiles wider.

“Why do you even care if Granger’s a minge muncher anyway. She’s a mudblood.” Pansy scoffs at her friend’s statement. 

“Trust me Daph blood status has nothing to do with how good of a fuck a girl is. Granger’s fiery and entirely too wound up. Perhaps a lesson in proper stress relief is precisely what the swot needs.” 

“And you think she’s gonna let you be the one to give her this lesson huh?” Blue eyes stare in disbelief at her as Daphne lays back onto the bed, blonde hair spread out in a golden waterfall. 

“Only a Slytherin could hope to persuade such an uptight Gryffindor into such a task. Plus I better Granger has a praise kink, and I rather like the sound of Professor Parkinson, don’t you?” A feline smirk spreads across Pansy’s face as she finishes, throwing the other girl into a fit of giggles. 

“Oh , this is going to be too much fun.” 

“No Daph. It’s going to be bloody brilliant.” Both girls share a knowing smirk before Daphne climbs into her own bed. 

“Night Pans.” Daphne’s muffled voice calls from Pansy’s right. 

“Night Daph.” Muttering a Nox before setting her wand under her pillow Pansy tries to clear her mind of everything, but what tomorrow will bring. It isn’t long before she drifts off, a sly smirk firmly in place.


	2. Chapter 2

“The black or the green?” Daphne’s high pitched voice rings through the room as she fumbles through her trunk, pulling out multiple pairs of lingerie. Across the room Pansy is checking her reflection in the mirror adding the finishing touches to her sinfully red lipstick. 

“I don’t know Daph, it’s your arse.” 

“Oh no. You’re going to help, considering I’m doing you a favor. Besides, you’re the one who fancies the girl not me.” Pansy rolls her eyes. 

“I do not fancy Granger. I want to fuck her until she can’t walk straight, sure, but I don’t want to be her girlfriend. Merlin’s sake Daph. What do you take me for a bleeding Hufflepuff?” Letting out a hard sigh Daphne throws a shoe missing Pansy by mere inches. 

“I don’t give a shit what you want to call it. You want in her knickers, you’ll pick the color of mine when I put them on display for her, alright.” Rolling her eyes Pansy strides to the bed and picks up the matching emerald opaque lace bra and boy shorts. 

“Let’s give the lioness a proper snake seduction shall we.” Daphne lets out a quiet guffaw but grabs the lingerie and slides it on before pulling on her uniform and walking out of the room toward the great hall for breakfast. On the way they go over their plan one more time in hushed voices. 

“In potions we’ll make sure she’s forced to take the back table with us at the one just in front.” Daphne nods looking slightly bored at what has to be Pansy’s fifteenth recitation of the simple seduction. “About halfway through potions I’ll ask if you’ve got some spare parchment in your bag. That’s when you’ll bend down to rifle through your bag, making sure that sweet little arse is in full view for Granger.” 

“Pans, how are you even sure she’ll notice one way or another?” Pansy just smirked at her question. Despite what others may believe, she’s always had a close rapport with Slughorn. He had let it slip in passing that today would be a purely note taking class. With no potion to focus on, and Granger facing forward like the dutiful pupil she was, there was no way she could miss the saucy display directly before her. It was splendid when things fell so perfectly into place like this. 

“Just trust me. She’ll have an eyeful no matter what.” Emitting a heavy sigh the blonde sighs and nods just as the large double doors come into view. 

*****

Pansy’s been practically bouncing in her seat all day waiting for her third lesson. The other Slytherins have been shooting her looks like she’s an absolute nutter, but she can’t bring herself to care in the least. Striding through the corridors head up and shoulders back, Pansy affixes her signature smirk and tosses her black silk hair over her shoulder. In about half an hour, she would know whether she would have a chance with Granger and the thought made her far more aroused than it ought to. 

When she and Daphne finally got to the potions dungeons it was only too easy to free up the back table and get the unsuspecting girl exactly where they wanted her. Careful not to let on Pansy watched Granger out of her periphery. She’d write down bullet points approximately every five minutes, focusing straight ahead in between. After her third rotation Pansy’s patience began to wane. One more cycle and then it would be time. Granger darts back to her parchment and the game is on. 

“Hey Daph, could you grab me a spare bit of parchment. I must have left my extras in the dorm.” The girls share a secret smile as Daphne nods and silently stands, adjusting her skirt ever so slightly. If you weren’t looking for the movement there’s no way you’d have noticed. Pansy rotates her body fractionally so she can see the other girl head on. Daphne bends at the waist arse high in the air, green lace in full view, just like they’d planned. Even prepared for it Pansy bites her lip at the glorious view. No, not the time Parkinson. Shaking herself slightly she moves her gaze to the lioness behind them. 

The little mudblood’s eyes are locked on to Daphne’s display. Her bottom lip is held tight by her top teeth, and Pansy has a very real desire to pull it out and snog her senseless. Giving the slightest shake of her arse that has Granger squirming, Daphne rights herself and hands over a bit of parchment smirking. Pansy notices the deep blush of the other girl’s normally golden cheeks, and can’t help but wonder how deep the blush goes. 

“There have been many variations of so called love potions throughout the ages. The most powerful being Amortentia.” Slughorn’s voice sliced back into Pansy’s conscious mind. “Now despite the name Amortentia doesn’t actually produce true love it…” The older man’s voice cuts of abruptly as he stares toward the pack of the classroom. “I say Miss Granger. Are you feeling quite well? Your face is positively flushed.” 

It takes every last bit of Pansy’s self control to keep from dissolving into laughter. A quick glance shows a slightly mortified little lioness. 

“Um…” Her face has somehow taken on a deep rose hue and her eyes scan the room anxiously. Biting her lip for a moment as she fumbles for what she thinks is a passable excuse. “You know, I am feeling a bit feverish. Perhaps I should go seem Madam Pomfrey.” 

There’s a delightful tremor in her voice that Pansy has never heard before, and she can’t help the wide sly smile that spreads over her face. A plan quickly forms in the sly girl’s head, and without missing a beat her smooth alto voice chimes in.

“I’d be happy to make sure she gets there safely professor. She’s looking quite dazed, and I’d hate for her to get harmed along the way.” Pansy puts on her most concerned face and widens her eyes a bit at the portly man. 

“Yes Miss Parkinson. How kind of you to offer. I think that’s a splendid idea. Ten points to Slytherin for aiding another student.” Granger shows every emotion on her face like only a Gryffindor can. Honestly, how they got away with anything was beyond her Slytherin understanding. At this particular moment her expressions were slipping from embarrassed, confused, and suspicious. Finally she lands on a strange mixture of anger and apprehension that has her pouting her perfect pink lips in an incredibly sexy way. “Pack up quietly, then you’re both free to go. I do hope you feel better Miss Granger.”

Winking at Daphne, Pansy shoves her quill, ink well, and parchment quickly into her bag. She wouldn’t put it past the swotty Gryffindor to try and slip away without her, and that would destroy her plans. Pansy wasn’t going to chase her. By the end of this, the sensuous mudblood would be begging Pansy for it. Walking at a brisk pace to the door, she swung it wide open waiting for the frazzled brunette to join her. 

Once she reaches the threshold she shimmies past careful not to make contact with Pansy, but she doesn’t let it discourage her. This was a long game afterall and the sweetest rewards are those she had to wait for. Patience was a virtue snakes were well acquainted with. Although watching the flustered lioness shuffle down the corridor, she doubts it’s her patience that will be tested. 

“Granger, slow down. I’m supposed to accompany you, you know. If you’re feeling unwell I doubt you ought to be exerting yourself so much.” She stops her walking and whips around to face her in a glorious indignation. 

“Oh lay off it Parkinson. We both know you couldn’t give a fuck about my health.” Pansy raises one eyebrow at the curse coming from the golden girl’s mouth. It sounds wrong in the best way, and she vows then and there to get her to do it far more often. Hopefully with her legs wrapped around her and back arched. “So tell me. What is your game here? Finding a new way to torture and taunt the mudblood.” Pansy can’t help but chuckle softly at how far from the truth she is. 

“Do you want that to be the reason?” She seems taken aback by the question, and the shocked expression fills Pansy with glee. “Do you want me to taunt and tease you Granger.” Pansy drops her tone a fraction staring directly into the other girl’s eyes. The delightful flush blossoms to the Gryffindor’s cheeks once again as her mouth drops open wide. Sweet Salazar this was going to be even better than Pansy could have dreamed. 

“I don’t know what you’re implying snake.” The last word is dripping with venom as she recovers herself best she can. Cautiously, as if approaching a wounded animal, Pansy takes a step towards her leaving mere feet between them. 

“I think you know exactly what I mean, Hermione.” She knows it’s a bold move using her first name like this, but the calculated risk seems to have paid off. The other girl’s breath hitches hard in her throat, and her lower lip finds it’s now familiar place. “Did you think no one would notice?” Hazel eyes are blown wide at the question. Any semblance of control seems to be quickly slipping from the little lioness. Pansy’s predatory instinct is urging her to push her just a bit farther, to see her really stripped bare with words alone. 

“What…” Granger stumbles over the first word a few times before she continues. “What are you talking about Parkinson?” Perfectly painted red lips stretch into a feline smile. Didn’t she know never to play an evasion game with a pureblood raised girl? Especially if the girl was sorted into Slytherin. Merlin she had so much to teach the naive girl.

“Are you sure you want me to say it out loud…” Pausing for effect Pansy steps even closer lowering both the volume and pitch of her voice. “... out here in the corridor, where just anyone passing by could hear?” The other girl is now biting her lip so hard Pansy is surprised she hasn’t draw blood. Fear and something she can’t place crosses the blushing girl’s visage. Before Pansy has time to react, the brunette wraps her dainty fingers around her wrist and yanks her into a nearby classroom. 

Most of the rooms in the dungeons haven’t been used in years, and Pansy wonders how she had been so sure this was one such room. A light push later and Pansy’s stumbling slightly across the entrance. Granger draws her wand quick as a flash causing Pansy to grab her own from the waistband of her skirt. Confusion crosses the Slytherin’s face for a second when instead of throwing a hex she whips around and wards and silences the room. Stashing her wand back into her own skirt the girl turns, her wide hazel eyes locked onto Pansy’s. 

“What the fuck do you want from me you slimy little snake? I don’t know what you think you saw…” 

“We both know exactly what I saw Hermione. You eyeing up Daphne’s lush little arse, and absolutely loving it by the look on your face. And don’t try passing it off as you being sick, because we both know that’s a load of bollocks.” Gone is the blush from earlier, instead a sickly pale pallor is fixed in place. 

“I... “ Her voice breaks, but her gaze is unwavering. “Okay fine I was looking. Why does it matter to you bitch?” Fury is quickly overshadowing the previous shock making blood rush to her cheeks for what feels like the thousandth time in the last half hour. A moment later her words seemed to have registered in her mind. It was immediately clear that she hadn’t meant to admit to her actions, and she had royally screwed herself. “Oh fucking hell!” 

Pansy is slightly taken aback by the girl’s reaction. Once she had offered to accompany Granger she had run every scenario through her mind, and planned how to deal with them. At least she thought she had. 

“I’m not going to tell anyone you idiot.” Genuine confusion mars the other girls delicate features. “Merlin, are you really that thick? You know for someone with top marks you seem to lose the plot quite often. How in Salazar’s sake would I be able to explain my taking notice enough to catch you staring?” Her forehead creases for a moment. “I’d have to implicate myself, and I don’t much fancy my parents getting wind of my preferences.” Pansy had no idea how she’d lost control of the situation. Bloody Gryffindors and their mouths. Clamping her lips shut she crosses her arms tight over her chest and narrows her brown eyes in challenge. 

“Your preferences?” Granger manages to say the words in a nonchalant tone, but any snake worth their shit knew fishing when they heard it. When she didn’t respond after a minute or more the other girl continued. “What preferences might those be.” The question triggered Pansy’s defense mechanism. 

“None of your fucking business you filthy little mudblood.” Using the slur was a severe mis-step and she knew it, but it had come out anyway. Fully prepared for the girl to stomp from the room Pansy was taken aback when she felt the cool wood of the other girls wand against her throat. 

“What is it with you poncy purebloods and your blood supremacy huh? What in Godric’s name does is say about you lot? That’s the worst insult you can come up with?” Underneath the surge of fear running haywire through Pansy was a stirring in her stomach. 

Granger was beautiful like this. An avenging angel among mortals. The wood of her wand is digging in gradually harder with each word. 

“I could best any of you in any fucking magical subject of worth.” The Gryffindor’s chest is heaving at this point and the breath is hot against Pansy’s face. 

Granger’s so close, she can smell the orange blossom that must be her perfume of choice. The citrus bite blends well with the peppermint of her toothpaste making Pansy’s head a bit foggy. She was perfectly feminine, and radiating power like Pansy had never felt before. She was bewitched by her very presence, and Pansy knew without a doubt that she was so fucked. 

“Are you even fucking listen…” The irate tirade was abruptly cut off as Pansy crashed her lips against hers. Instead of pushing Pansy away as she assumed the girl would, she feels hands running through her short hair tugging just enough to smart. Pansy’s manicured fingers find Granger’s hips and pull her hard against her. It isn’t a sweet soft exploratory kiss that passes between the two girls, but a ravenous snog that floods Pansy’s body with a scorching heat. They battle one another for dominance as Pansy backs Granger towards the professor’s desk a foot away. None of the kisses the pureblood girl had experienced were on the same scale as the vicious devouring the two were sharing. 

A soft whine emits from the Gryffindors as Pansy nips lightly at her bottom lip. The other girl’s hands move from Pansy’s hair to the hem of her skirt where the white oxford is tucked tightly. Granger’s thighs hit the desk before she’s able to pull the shirt free of the waistband, and Pansy takes full advantage of the position. She moves her hands to Granger’s thighs and lifts her lightly onto the desk refusing to break the kiss and ruin the moment. Pansy positions herself firmly between her legs pulling her as close against her as humanly possible. 

Nimble fingers finally manage to untuck the shirt from it’s skirted prison and Pansy moans as greedy hands run up her sides teasing at the line of her bra. The shy embarrassed girl seems to have disappeared and a hungry lioness has taken her place. Refusing to be outdone Pansy’s fingers move to undo the buttons on the other girl’s top. She gets about halfway before Granger stills and pushes Pansy sharply away. Trying to calm her breathing Pansy looks questioningly at the other girl. 

“Fuck I… I’ve never done this before. I didn’t even know if I fucking liked girls for certain until a bleeding hour ago and now I’m snogging in an abandoned classroom with Pansy fucking Parkinson.” Her hazel eyes are panicked and her lips are swollen and red from Pansy’s lipstick and aggressive treatment. 

“It was a bit more than snogging Granger.” Pansy knows her eyes are positively predatory, but she can’t seem to calm herself down while looking at the little bookworm’s disorganized state. She wants so badly to stride back across the room and prove to Granger how good this could be. Holding tight to her restraint she bit down hard on her lip. This had to be something she wanted too, and by Merlin she hoped she did. 

“Godric I’m a proper tart aren’t I?” Pansy takes a hesitant step closer making her expression soften. 

“There’s nothing wrong with exploring your sexuality Granger. If it helps I have far more to lose than you do here.” Peeking through her fingers the brunette waits for her to continue. “I’d be disowned by my parents just for touching another girl. They’d go barmy for it to be a mu…” She caught herself on the word quickly. “A muggleborn. So yeah.”

The little lionesses’ hands dropped at the admission with her swollen bottom lip firmly between her teeth again. 

“So. You’re saying if I fancied taking this a bit further, or perhaps making this a continuing venture,” 

“No one would hear a peep from me.” Pansy takes another step forward well within touching distance of Granger, but forces her hands to stay stock still by her sides. The other girl’s eyebrows crease again as she considers her words. 

Seconds later she feels a sharp tug on her green and silver tie, bringing her lips back onto Granger’s soft supple ones. Her ferocity seems to have doubled at Pansy’s statement and she’s completely floored by it. It wasn’t at all what Pansy had expected to happen when she followed her from potions but who was she to look a gift unicorn in the mouth. 

Moving her hands back down she finishes unbuttoning Granger’s oxford and pulls back slightly to take her in. The pale lace of her bra is an enchanting surprise. Her breasts are pushed up and together in the most enticing way and it takes every bit of control Pansy has to keep from pushing the bra down to view them in their full glory. 

In a pleasant turn of events Granger reaches behind her, undoing the clasp and letting her bra fall next to her on the desk. The view takes Pansy’s breath away. They’re certainly not the largest she’s ever seen, but not many could compete with her own in size. Regardless they were perfectly full and perky and Pansy was certain they would fit into her hands as if they were made solely for her. Her nipples were hard and a beautiful deep pink against the flawlessly tan skin. She notices the lioness shifting slightly on the chest. Clearly she had never been this vulnerable before, and Pansy felt her chest swell with the knowledge of claiming more than one of the girl’s firsts. If she had her way, she’d continue the trend in the weeks to come. But first she needed to reassure her of her desirability. 

“Merlin, Granger. It’s a true tragedy that you’ve hidden these beneath baggy robes all these years.” Slowly she lets her hands caress the sides of her breasts careful to avoid any contact with her nipples for the time being. Slytherin pride demanded she made this perfect for her, and that meant a slow steady seduction. “Has anyone else touched you like this Granger?” Lowering her pitch she allows her arousal to permeate each word. 

Clearly she was having as much effect on the bookworm as she was on Pansy. The only response she receives is a quiet whimper and nod. Lightly Pansy kneads the firm flesh between her hands letting out an appreciative sigh. By now the lioness is pushing her chest into her hands and grinding against her ever so slightly. A sense of pride flooded the Slytherin’s chest at the effect she was clearly having on her. 

Locking eyes, she bends down and takes one nipple into her mouth flicking her tongue over it lightly. She’s shocked slightly at the long deep moan the other girl releases at the gentle touch. Bloody hell, Granger was a fucking screamer she just knew it. One hand rolls one taunt peak through her fingers as she drags her teeth lightly over the other. The change in texture earns a sharp buck of her hips and a deep almost growl that sent a shockwave between Pansy’s legs. Cautiously she nips lightly at her nipple at the same time she lightly pinches the other. As she suspected a loud moan fills the space. Golden hands thread through the Slytherin’s hair tugging slightly, but not pulling her away. 

“Fuck Parkinson. That feels incredible.” Smirking Pansy switches to her other breast and moans softly so she can feel the slight vibrations against her sensitive skin. Hips are grinding hard in a steady rhythm against her pelvis and the sensation only amps up her building need and awareness of her increasingly slick thighs. “Please, please…” The words are nothing more than quiet panting whines. 

Granger doesn’t need to clarify what she wants and Pansy is only too happy to give it to her. Her teeth bite hard enough to smart pulling the nipple in tandem with her hand on the other before she releases them. Pulling so hard she thinks she may have lost strands of hair a guttural sound rips from the lionesses throat, making her sound like her houses namesake in the best way. She was feral, and it’s nearly too much for Pansy to take. Salazar help her, she needs this girl like she needs air. 

Tipping her head up Pansy can’t help letting out a moan of her own. Pupils blown so wide that the hazel is barely visible meet her gaze, and she feels as if she’s being devoured on the spot. This sex kitten is at her mercy and it’s the most precious gift Pansy thinks she has ever been given. It’s getting more difficult to ignore the throbbing in her now soaking knickers, but she can’t begin to care as her hands drift lower to the hem of the bookworm’s skirt. Granger inhales sharply but doesn’t shove her hands away, so Pansy continues to push the fabric higher, excruciating centimeter by centimeter. 

Just as lace the same color of the previously discarded bra comes into view a cacophony of voices drifts toward them. Panicking, Granger quickly yanks down her skirt hem and covers herself to the best of her ability. Arms crossing over her chest she looks wide eyed at her. 

“Shit. It’s time for lunch.” Hurriedly she snatches up the bra fastening it quickly, adjusting herself. “I have to get to the Great Hall. If I’m not there Harry and Ron will go to the hospital wing and find out I never went, and start asking questions I can’t answer.” 

The expression on the little Gryffindor’s face is pained, clearly torn between the desire to continue and need to keep this trist to themselves. Her nimble fingers have quickly re-buttoned her blouse and tucked it back into her skirt. She casts a refreshing charm and pushes Pansy back enough to slide from the desk straightening her clothing. 

“Maybe we could meet up later?” Her voice is quiet and apprehensive as she looks over at Pansy. “I usually study in the library after lessons, so the boys won’t come looking for me.” Another short pause and Granger starts to panic. “But if you don’t want to, I completely understand. This is completely mental isn’t it.” Pansy slides two fingers under her chin tilting it up to catch hazel with her brown. 

“Fifteen minutes after class lets out I expect you in this room on that desk waiting for me Granger.” Authority laces her statement causing the lioness to shiver slightly. “Do you understand?” A sharp nod is given in answer. “Good.” Leaning forward she captures her lips in another searing kiss before straightening her own uniform and walking toward the door. With a quick wave of her wand she dismantles the wards on the room and throws the door open, hips swaying. Before she exits the room she throws a few parting words over her shoulder. “See you later Granger.” A quick wink and she’s heading to the Great Hall leaving a befuddled Gryffindor behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a steamy update for you guys. Thank you so much for the views and Kudos. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Chapter 3  
Pansy had an extra spring in her step as she strode through the massive door, and made her way to the Slytherin table. She had stopped in the bathroom on the way to touch up her hair and lipstick before making her grand entrance. Flicking her eyes briefly to the Gryffindor table she smirks slyly as she catches hazel eyes, and abruptly turns around as if it never happened. 

Throwing her leg over the bench she slides next to Daphne expression firmly still in place. 

“Well don’t you look like the Kneazel who got the cream.” The blonde smirks, taking a dainty bite of her salad awaiting a response. 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean Daphne. Perhaps it’s just the feeling altruism brings.” Letting out an unattractive snort, blue eyes looked at her in obvious skepticism. 

“Yeah, and Looney Lovegood is gonna start making sense.” Pansy laughs softly at her friends statement, but doesn’t respond. Instead she grabs a tuna sandwich, taking a small bite. “Oh come on. I bent over just like you asked, give me something.” Daphne stuck out her bottom lip her baby blues wide as she can possibly get them. 

“I’m not going to tell you anything in the middle of the bloody Great Hall Daph. If I tell you anything at all.” The blonde crosses her arms like a toddler throwing a tanty, but doesn’t argue the point further. 

Draco and Blaise choose that moment to flop down onto the bench directly across from the girls, quickly filling their plates. The dark skinned boy digs into his food immediately, while the flawlessly pale one lets his grey eyes examine the two girls. Raising one eyebrow in question, Draco takes a bite of a green apple with a loud crunch. 

“Why’s Daphne acting as if you stole her favorite pair of heels then?” A smooth tenor voice finally inquires. Pansy laughs softly at the platinum blonde boy’s observation. 

“Pansy here is breaking all the best friend codes by refusing to share the juicy details. Ow.” Daphne exclaims as Pansy elbows her in the side. 

“Ohhh. You know I love a good bit of gossip. Now you absolutely must share Parkinson.” The use of her last name made her shudder a bit. Granger had said it almost like a prayer, and she was sure no one else could make a surname sound so sinful. “Hello, earth to Pansy” Large fingers snap centimeters from her face, making her startle a bit. 

“Now Blaise, you and I both know I don’t kiss and tell.” Draco nearly spat out his pumpkin juice at the statement. 

“Since when. You were going on about getting both Patil twins at the same time.” A smirk slides onto her face at the memory. She had to admit, having the twins had been even more than she believed herself capable of. The results had been satisfying for the two girls, but boring for her. It had been far too easy convincing them to slide off their knickers in the restricted section. Pansy liked a bit of a chase, a hunt. Only someone who would fight her every step of the way, but ultimately submit to her will would do. After today in the dungeons she was sure Granger could fulfill all those needs nicely.

“That was nothing. Besides, I haven’t told you about loads of girls I’ve been with.” Pausing to take a sip of her own pumpkin juice she glances up at the three eager faces. “The answer is no, you vultures. She’s my dirty little secret, and I fully intend to keep it that way.” Blaise looks crestfallen, but Draco simply laughs and shakes his head. Daphne, on the other hand, is shooting her daggers and grabs her bag before storming out. Salazar’s sake, she knew she’d have to tell her something soon, but that she could be upset with her for not broadcasting it to the entire student body was barmy. Throwing her own bag over her shoulder Pansy made to follow her disgruntled best friend. 

“Daph wait!” Instead of stopping to face Pansy, the petite girl seemed to quicken her pace. Fuck, she was going to make her chase after her. “Come on Daph, you know I hate physical exertion.” Instead of stopping her pace slowed, seemingly waiting for her to catch up. “Thank Merlin.” 

“What do you want? I think you said more than enough at lunch.” With a heavy sigh the black haired girl ran her hand over her face.

“I wasn’t exactly going to tell Blaise “loud mouth” Zabini that I nearly shagged Gryffindor’s princess now was I. I’d have to be daft as Crabbe and Goyle.” Bright pink lips curved into a wide smile at her words. 

“So something did happen then. I knew it!” Rolling her brown eyes she nodded in confirmation. “Wait, you said nearly shagged. Well go on then. How far ‘d the prude let you get?” Pansy laughed hard at calling Granger a prude. Certainly she was a virgin, but she was clearly far kinkier than anyone, including Pansy, had given her credit for. 

“Look that doesn’t matter alright. I didn’t, but I fully intend to at some point, and I promise to talk to you about it at some point. For now though can we just forget it?” Blue met brown in a menacing glower before relenting. 

“Fine, but if I hear you told someone before me, I’ll have your hide, Parkinson.” Grinning, the two Slytherins embraced and headed off to their next lesson

*****

Until today Pansy hadn’t noticed how many of her subjects Granger was in. There was no doubt she was still wound tighter than spring, and she was desperate to get another taste of the bushy haired swot meters from her. Throughout transfiguration she tries desperately to keep her attention on McGonagall instead of the way the lionesses’ fingers look wrapped around her wand. After tearing her eyes away for the seventh time Pansy decides to scheme instead. 

The mere fact that Granger had managed to get in her head after what amounted to a bit of groping was worrying. Pansy was used to control. She planned every word, every move she made, hours before she acted upon them. Five minutes alone with the girl, and she had lost the plot completely. One thing was for sure, she had to be better prepared this time. Seduction was her game, and she was going to make damn sure that she came out on top. 

Flicking her wand lazily, Pansy turned the mouse in front of her into a makeup compact, and back again. This time she would give the instructions, and Granger would obey. Distance was all that was needed. Being face to face with the furious bookworm had caught her off guard, but it wouldn’t happen again. 

Placing the mouse back in it’s cage Pansy set her jaw, and refused to let her eyes roam over to the bushy haired brunette for the rest of their lesson. Just two more subjects and she’d get to make sure Granger know who was in charge here, and if this afternoon was any indicator, she’d relish every moment. 

*****

An eerie kind of calm fell over Pansy as she pushed her raven hair over her shoulder. The authoritative mask she wore when dealing with all of her other conquests was firmly in place. Two more flights of stairs, and she’d be face to face with Granger. Pansy almost hoped she wouldn’t have followed instructions. Thinking she could really punish the lioness just yet would be daft, but the idea had her heart racing. Introducing her to the wonders of submission was first on Pansy’s list; once she had her comfortable. Truth be told she was already more compliant than the Slytherin girl could have hoped, but there was always room for improvement. 

Feeling particularly smug she opened the door in a sweeping fashion before sealing it. As she silenced the room she chanced a look over to the desk that had seen so much excitement earlier. Perched precisely as she’d been instructed was Granger, fidgeting slightly while twirling her wand between her fingers. Clearly this was another of her nervous habits, and it only made her appear more tempting. Her innocence certainly heightened her appeal, but by now Pansy knew that wasn’t the whole of it. 

Picking up a chair on the way she rounded to the other side of the desk and sat down. Hazel eyes peered over her shoulder; giving a perplexed gaze her way. 

“Turn around on the desk, and face me.” The Gryffindor girl turned slowly, tucking her stockinged leg under her slight frame. Shaking her head Pansy leaned back. “No, legs over the side with one thigh either side of me Granger.” Her golden skin takes on the familiar red hue as she responds. 

“What are you talking about, Parkinson? I don’t have to listen to you.” One perfectly shaped black eyebrow raises in question, as she prepares to rise from the desk. Pansy had planned this all out perfectly, and she was going to make sure the lioness understood just who was in charge here. “Wait! Where are you going?” She shifts her weight and pushes the chair back with a loud screech. 

“If you don’t have to listen, you don’t need me here at all.” Turning she starts towards the door when warm fingers wrap around her wrist. 

“I’m sorry. Just please, don’t go.” Her puppy dog eyes are really too much to take. “I’ll listen honest.” Tilting her head Pansy waits for her to prove her proclamation. Suddenly realising what is expect the bookworm pulls her legs in front and spreads them wide . With pursed lips the Slytherin girl reclaims her seat and scoots forward. 

“I won’t ever force you to do anything you truly can’t or don’t want, Granger, but you do have to listen to me. In this room I’m in control, understood?” She nods eagerly her brunette hair shaking with her. “If you find yourself in such a situation I want you to say Goblin. Don’t be afraid to use it. I won’t be upset, I’ll just stop whatever I’m doing and wait for you to tell me to continue.” Her pink lip is between her teeth, and she seems to be shaking a bit as she listens. “If you agree to these terms you are to obey my commands when I give them.” Hazel eyes are wide but unblinking at her. “Do you think you can do that, Granger?” 

“Yeah.” Her voice pitches up a bit sounding breathy but happy. 

“In here you call me Mistress or Ma’am as it may fit, unless we’re playing a game, at which point I’ll give you a new name to call me.” The girls legs are quivering on the desk and Pansy’s hands hold tight to the chair before she forgets herself. “We can talk about what else it expected of you, and what you might like to try later. Today I have other plans.” 

“What are those?” At a challenging expression she quickly catches herself. “Uh, Mistress.” Smiling in approval Pansy leans back before answering. 

“I want you to show my how you touch yourself, Granger. When you’re all alone in that tower at night, thinking those wicked thoughts of yours, curtains drawn, what do you do? Is it a gentle caress with your fingers of your clit? Do you slide two fingers in, maybe three? Do you struggle to keep those moans in Hermione?” 

She’s visibly shaking now, and her breath is coming out in hard pants. Merlin she loved dirty talk didn’t see. Mentally tucking that away for later, she continued on. 

“You’re going to slide those, what I’m sure are positively drenched knickers, down your thighs and off your feet. Then you’re going to scoot back a bit, raise your skirt, and show me exactly what you do in that bed.”

Whimpering softly, the Gryffindor girl pushes her legs together for a moment. She runs her hands slowly up her thighs until she reaches the band of her underwear. With her legs pressed together her slit is hidden from view, but the pale lace still teases a bit at the edges. Lifting her arse slightly she slides them off and lays them off placing them delicately on the desk. 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t just rather touch me or, I don’t know…” 

“You said you would follow my instructions. If you wish to revoke that agreement you know the word.” Pink lips press tightly together as she looks up at the other girl. “If not, spread your legs.” A determined look spreads across the lionesses face as she sets her chin.

“Yes, Mistress.” Gradually her long legs slide to rest either side of Pansy. The Gryffindor’s hands move to her skirt hem lifting it to display a mouthwatering sight. Just as she thought, the girl’s golden slit was glistening. Even a few feet away, Pansy could smell her arousal and it was perhaps the most glorious scent she had ever encountered. She leans back slowly before dragging her fingers over the glistening slit without opening herself up. 

Keeping composure was going to be difficult once she actually started playing with herself, but for now Pansy was somehow able to manage it. She started gnashing her teeth to keep from whimpering as the brunette’s left hand finally pulled her lips open. The flesh revealed was the same pale pink as the bookworm’s lips and had Pansy licking her own. Granger sat up slightly as her right hand joined the left, and began to leisurely stroke herself. 

“Fuck.” The word was uttered softly enough that Pansy was sure she wasn’t meant to hear it. She didn’t have time to dwell on it as the lioness’ little show continues. Two long fingers from her right hand slide slowly into her as she lets out a groan. Working them in an out of her for a moment they slip out covered in her juices. She quickly finds her clit and draws lazy circles around it moaning low. 

“Good Girl, Kitten.” The name rolls off Pansy’s tongue before she has time to analyze it, but doesn’t regret it when the Gryffindor smiles widely and moans louder in approval. So she liked to be praised, another thing to add to the list. 

The Slytherin girl crosses her legs trying to get as much pressure on her own dripping slit without actually having to touch herself yet. Which she very much intended to do, but first she had to have the bookworm begging for it. 

Her hands speeds up rubbing tight circles while her left hand trembles. A maroon and gold tie and long golden neck are all that is now visible from Pansy’s view point. The long curly hair of the book worm is hidden from view as she throws her head back moaning louder. 

“Is this how you do it in your dorm? Do you moan so all those other girls can hear.” Her voice has dropped at least an octave since she last spoken but watching the straightlaced girl thrusting her hips into her hands has her not caring one bit. 

“Nnn… No, Mistress.” Shaking in her voice only riles Pansy up further and a quiet moan slips out. 

“But you’d like to, wouldn’t you, Kitten?” The girls head lifts at the words but she only looks more aroused at the thought. 

“Fuck yes, Ma’am.” Her unexpected admission prompts a groan from Pansy and the need to play with herself is almost unbearable. Hold it together just a bit longer Parkinson. 

“Do you want to watch me play with my pussy for you, Granger? Would you like to see just how wet you’ve gotten me.” She’s almost panting as she asks the question, and regardless she’s sure she can’t hold off much longer. Fuck Granger if there were ever a time to give me anything it would be right fucking now. 

“Oh ppp...please, Mistress. I want to watch you ccc...cum.” 

She doesn’t even try to stop the moan from tearing through her throat at the girl’s words. Pansy very nearly rips her black satin panties as she pulls them off and shoves her skirt up. One leg is draped over the arm of the chair ensuring that she’s on perfect display for the lioness. She always has loved displaying herself like this for others, and having Granger do it for her at the same time is undoing her. 

Unlike the Gryffindor she goes right in. It’s been what feels like years since she’s been so turned on without touching herself and all she can think about is reaching that glorious peak with the bookworm watching. 

“You’re going to keep your eyes on my slit, Kitten. No matter what. I want you to watch what you do to me. What I’m going to do tonight thinking about this under my green silk sheets in the dungeons.” The husky tone her voice has taken on is unfamiliar, but only seems to spur her counterpart on, as the pace of her fingers quicken. 

Pansy lets the moans flow freely know as her fingers plunge into her dripping pussy hard and fast. The music of feminine moans and fucking fills the room as the two girls watch each other with rapt attention. The Gryffindor’s left hand has slid under her shirt yanking it up to expose her bra. Her breast is pulled over the bra cup as she frantically pulls and pinches the nipple. 

“Merlin, you’re a sight to see.” Her own left hand is rubbing her clit in punishing sweeps as her fingers continue their assault, curving to hit her sweet spot. “Do you want to cum for me, Kitten? You want to make a mess for me right there, on that desk?” The moans of before, turn into a deep growl as a lioness’ smile spreads over the Gryffindor’s face. 

“Yes, Mistress.” Panting she tries to continue. “Please…” Fingers are pressing harder making her hips lift slightly off the desk. “Let… me… cum… for” 

Pansy feels the wave begin to crest before she can stop it. 

“Now, Granger.” The words are a sharp shout that cut the other girl off. 

Forcing her eyes to stay open she stares at the other girl. Incredibly her legs shake and she screams, cumming at Pansy’s command. Her head is thrown back, back arching, and pussy positively dripping. 

“Mistress.” The one word has an aftershock rippling through Pansy as the girl continues to moan and whimper softly. 

When she can move again Pansy drops her leg and leans forward. Her counterpart’s eyes are still closed, so she doesn’t expect to feel the warm brush on breath on her slit. She knows, she should wait, but she has to know if the girl tastes half as good as she smells. Gently she slips her tongue between Granger’s lips lapping at the savory cum covering every inch of her perfect pussy. An involuntary moan slips from both of their lips as she cleans her slowly. Sitting back she sees Hazel eyes wide and sated. 

“You’re delicious, Kitten.” She smiles coyly at the comment biting her lip. “Next time, I’ll show you just what my tongue can really do.” 

“Thank you, Mistress.” The name sends a pleasant thrum though the Slytherin girl, but she doesn’t want to talk to her as dominant and submissive right now. 

“You can call my Parkinson for now, Granger. It’s only when we’re fucking that the other is required.” Embarrassment crosses the other girl’s face and Pansy is quick to reassure her. “But your good habits have been noted, and you shall be awarded accordingly my Good Girl.”

A wide smile is given in answer to the praise as the two hold each other’s gaze. 

“When are you free again, Granger?” Brown eyebrows raise in surprise but she is quick with her reply. 

“I suppose I could make some free time tomorrow night, but I’d have to look over my homework to be sure.” 

Smart girl. It was clear the bookworm was trying to hide her interest, and if it had been anyone but a Slytherin in this room, she may have been convincing. 

“Tomorrow night, two hours before dinner it is then.” Doing a quick scourgify of the desk, chair, and both girls Pansy pushes back her seat and pockets Granger’s knickers before handing Granger hers. “Think of me in that bed of yours tonight, Kitten” 

Hurriedly she moves to the door and walks out of the room before she can turn around and snog that shocked expression off her new lover’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be so greatfull if you'd leave a comment telling me what you think. This is my first fic so I'm flying kinda blind, but I'm floored to see so many people interested. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon. 
> 
> Love, OBAD

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the first taste of our Pansmione fic. Let us know what you think in the comments.


End file.
